Kane the Komodo Dragon
Kane the Komodo Dragon is an artificially recreated Komodo Dragon from Planet Earth, 64 million years ago. Now living on Planet Tropic in this new reconstructed state of being, he has become a close ally to the Tropican Sisters and a major sidekick character to Wrathias Kaos. Concept and Creation Created in 2006 alongside his partner, Wrath, Kane was initially designed as an action-type of character, showing off his toughness and his toothy white grin any chance he got. He also sported a dark beard underneath his chin, likely to indicate that he was one of the oldest characters in the entire roster. His physical appearance altered only slightly over the years, his color palette changing from yellows, golds, greens and browns to blues, oranges and browns. His body type also became more muscular rather than thin and and lanky. His reptilian posture and overall species had remained constant. Kane was often difficult to draw before Rocky K. had any sort of skill whatsoever and therefore, was hardly developed as a character outside of being the guy that all the bad things happen to because of comedic relief. It wasn’t until the overhaul of 2011 that Kane obtained the spotlight he has now. Kane shares the character designing style of the original Team Predator (consisting of Ferina, Venom and Wollett), and did not borrow from the Sonic the Hedgehog style when he was first created. Today, he resembles Vector the Crocodile somewhat in the face. Capabilities and Powers Combat and Powers: * Komodo Crunch - A move rarely used by Kane to attack other sentient creatures; used mostly to break things or to clear a path, Kane will open up his mouth as wide as possible and clamp down hard upon his target. He’ll pull backward or forward, side to side, ferociously ripping and tearing with his fangs until the target is shredded into pieces. * Komodo Crusher - There are three ways Kane could use this; 1) a big belly flop that is typically the most painful, but also the most effective, 2) spinning quickly around with his huge body-length tail to trip up or knock down opponents, or 3) wrapping one fist around another, Kane will slam downward/upward to bash his opponents into the ground or up into the sky. * Rei Punch - A charged punch attack; rearing back and using his light-absorbing scales upon his body, Kane will draw any amount of light into his system to charge this fist full of power. He normally let it smash into his opponent with just a big bruise, but depending on the level of charge, it could break bones or burn the target slightly. * Rei Slash - Similarly to the Rei Punch, Kane will charge up his solar powers, but channel them to the thick, sharp claws on the ends of his fingers. Because there’s so much energy charged up within such a small space, the amount of power used here is much greater than the Rei Punch. Kane will use this to slice through various textures including cloth, skin, wire, fur, feathers, scales, glass, wood, stone and sometimes metal, depending on the level of charge. * Dragonfire - A special move that Kane can only use because of his mixed internal structure; Kane can only use this about once per day. If he inhales deeply and charges up the light in his body, he can channel energy into his stomach and up to his throat. He then unleashes a powerful fire breath attack, lasting two minutes, max. If he tries to force a second time per day, he will likely burn himself in the process. * Flight of Icarus - a special move; using the suns power and his draconic origins, Kane can create fiery wings that come out out of his back and fly into the air with them. This lasts up to 2 hours depending on how much energy he absorbed prior. He can also use this to help him lift enemies and throw them back to the ground from high up. * Chariot Race - a special move; using the sun’s power and his draconic origins, Kane can temporarily transform his body into a dragon pulling a chariot of fire to race across long distances in a short amount of time. Artificial Advantages: * Kane’s body can survive the vacuum of outer space * Kane can activate a super form: Dragon Kane ** This form is only accessible if… umm… i don’t really know how you get it, but when you do! Kane transforms into a fire-breathing dragon of medieval lore. His size increases exponentially, his wings become fleshy and tangible, his snout lengthens and his posture collapses into a quadrupedal formation. His eyes become a glowing red, his brown spine and scales become sharper and he becomes 300x more powerful than his normal form (comparable to a Neo transformation, skipping over Ultra). * Kane can withstand extreme heats without aid, but not so much extreme colds, unless he absorbs the sun’s power enough to retain his heat. * Kane has a terrific sense of smell, taste and touch, but doesn’t have very good eyesight or hearing. * Kane’s teeth and bones in general are stronger than a normal reptilian of his size and weight. He can endure much more typically fatal blows to his body than anyone else in the species can. Personality In his past life, Kane was nothing more than a typical prehistoric reptile of the dinosaur age and therefore did not have much of personality or any form of cognitive thought. In his reconstructed future, Kane still carries some of his primal persona within the recesses of his consciousness, doing his best to stay calm and collected so as not to unleash his ancient carnivorous rage upon the innocents. Kane is a big teddy bear in almost every sense of the phrase. When it comes to pleasing his adopted family, the Kaos’, he is a huge pushover and does everything they ask of him, no matter what the cost. He is also quite protective of them, doing whatever it takes to help them out or to avenge a family member, breaking his own moral code if he has to. He, after all, owes them his life. Whenever family isn’t his biggest concern, he focuses his time on learning a variety of subjects, his favorites being history and engineering technology. His scholarly and stoic typeset puts him beyond the stereotype of “nerd” and pushes him into the “wise mentor” category, all while retaining his nerd-esque awkwardness due to his size and ability to forgive someone more than twice. He is often too nice for his own good, and when he messes up (even over something than can be fixed) he becomes depressed and begins to regret everything he’s done. Kane’s favorite foods are meats or meat-like substances, but because of Tropic’s restrictions on anything meaty, he often settles for massive vegetation such as squash, pumpkins and other gourds. He hates overly sweet things like pudding and sugar cookies, and drinks his coffee black. History Day of the Dinosaur Planet Earth, 64 million years ago, Kane was nothing more than a dinosaur: a massive ancient reptilian that traversed the landmasses in search of survival. Securing a mate and having offspring early in his life, Kane was among the strongest of reptiles in his group, but not quite a pack leader. Due to the active volcanoes near his home land, most of his kind were wiped out and instantly fossilized in the hot pyroclastic flow, including himself. Fossilized Forever It took eons for Kane to be found by the Great Collectors of Planet Tropic. His bones, however, because of their skeletal structure, were easily mixed up with that of other species of giant lizards from other planets, namely the dragons of Amphinia. Accidentally misplaced in the draconic section along with a few other fossilized findings (such as Setheus, his eventual partner), Kane was quickly put into a restoration and experimentation laboratory to be examined. The Second World War, however, destroyed many of the other specimens available to the scientists and some of his bones had to be replaced with dragon bones, as was Setheus’. It wasn’t until the fourth millennium that their particular sets of fossils were chosen for an interesting science experiment by a man known as Dr. Solomon Havike Lockardson. Return of the Dragon Kane would then be recreated through a series of immense testing and use of the versatile and valuable Chemical Chaos. The second to be created after Roben, Kane had finished development by the year 4908 (when Crackus was 44). From the beginning, his mind was being manipulated by Crackus, Roben and Monica. Now given the ability to communicate cognitive thought and ignore his natural instincts with self-control, Kane was able to learn a vast number of things the more time he spent with the family. His brothers, Roben and Setheus, focused on energy transference and projection. This was when Kane had discovered he had the ability to absorb light from the sun and other various sources. Setheus, who was given a larger capacity for knowledge, had spent time explaining sciences to Kane in the way that he saw them, sparking the Komodo’s interest in machinery and theology. Monica was still quite young for a human, so she spent time teaching Kane to read, write, speak with a solid vocabulary, treat wounds and practice manners and compassion. Her secondary role was to teach him how to pick locks, sneak around, and use guns (toys, at that age). The most he learned from his creator, Dr. Crackus, was a few valuable life lessons, including: money does not solve all of an individual’s problems, love is dangerous to both parties, and knowing the what lies in the future will not always guarantee preparedness. These few things were not ignored by Kane, but were not necessarily experienced by him until much later. As time went on, Kane and Setheus were kept in the dark about Project Endoskeleton in order to keep the Solomon family's involvement to a minimum. In the meantime, both dinosaurs were heavily invested into their studies; while Setheus was more cut-and-dry, factual and lacked empathy, Kane dreamed about life outside of the space station and was more susceptible to feeling regret and sadness. Once they were approached with the idea of obeying Crackus’ every command as obedient “children,” Kane felt proud to do so, while Setheus felt it was the most logical action to take. After all, it was all they had known. The dragon and his brethren would then be used for a variety of malicious heists down on Planet Tropic, showing no mercy for anyone in his way of showing his creator that he cared. Roben, however, saw Kane’s pride as a threat to his relationship as “oldest brother,” and plotted for a way to take him out of the equation altogether. The Reconstruction of the Heart and Mind Tropican investigators caught up with Crackus by his fourth heist and laboratories across the planet went under severe lockdown. Even so, loyalists refused to believe their leader was without reason as to why he began to steal from the world he “loved,” and thus, were much more vulnerable. This was equally true for the Two Fruit Island labs off the Northern coast of Cornucopia; it was only a matter of time before Crackus’ cronies invaded the lab, gathering up as much CC as possible. Kane spent most of his time showing off his newfound powers to his master and brothers, destroying the place and killing innocent scientists and engineers (including Dr. Encyrano the Guinea Pig). The party came to a screeching halt, however, when the Tropican Sisters acted on their first mission together; they tried to reclaim the lab and arrest the criminals, but they couldn’t save any of the lost souls. For the first time, Kane was being reprimanded for his “crimes” and was told that was his was doing was wrong, heartless and evil. The trio of baddies escaped, but not without Kane feeling guilt for once in his life. After learning what those words meant, Kane decided he wanted to stay away from those accusations as much as possible, because he wanted to make his family proud and not become a disgrace. Roben saw this as a perfect opportunity to chase Kane away, and told him to come back when he made a decision about whether or not his life was worth it. Setheus objected to Kane’s leave, and while Monica and Crackus hadn’t noticed at first, the other dino finally confessed that Kane was gone. On the surface, Kane sought out the ones who called him out - the Tropican Sisters - and begged them for answers. As kids themselves, they really didn’t have that much advice to give him, except what they had been taught. Kane was eager to learn this new side of life, wanting to compare it to his old lifestyle and at last decided that he liked their way of living better. He spent a couple months training with the girls, hoping to better himself and his outlook on the world, but in order to do that, he had to leave and see what else was out there. The Journey After finishing his training from the Tropican Sisters, Kane left the two of them to travel around the world in order to seek a better life. While he only actually accomplished this journey before the events of Chemical Chaos, it is known that Kane did explore the entire continents of Cornucopia, Phoenix and Gadgetria before returning home to the Sisters as a new man. However, because this never actually happened in the current timeline, Kane revisits this idea in the near future after he obtains a job working in a Museum. He later becomes an occasional archaeologist and thus, goes around the world to learn things for a living. A Reunion of the Past and Present In this point in time, Kane would be "biologically" 9 years old by the time Chemical Chaos takes place, even though he retains the physical appearance of someone much older. A future tense of Kane follows Wrath into the past, but becomes separated from him for a short time. In this time, he meets Venom, a cobra who is testing a strange flying machine out in the forests of the old Orchid Kingdom. After helping him repair his machine, Kane learns that they had gone way too far into the past and sets out to find Wrath. Unfortunately, by the time he reaches the boy, Wrath had already exposed the truth of the situation to Rocky and now they had to follow through with it. ((still writing CC, so hang on, there’ll be more soon)) Relationships Past Life * Unnamed Mate (deceased) * Unnamed Offspring (deceased) Current Life Family * Dr. Cranium Crackus (deceased foster father; very close) * Monica Lockardson (foster sister; very close) * Roben (artificial brother; somewhat close) * Setheus (artificial brother; very close) * Rocky Kaos (adoptive sister; very close) * Tori Kaos (adoptive sister; very close) * Wrath Kaos (guardian of; future husband) * Arianna Kaos (guardian of; somewhat close) * Jade Kaos (guardian of; somewhat close) * Shadow the Hedgehog (adopted brother-in-law; somewhat close) * Zane the Hedgehog (adopted brother-in-law; not very close) * Roqueta Ikari Kaos (future adopted daughter) Friends * Ferina the Ferret (friend) * Wollett the Owl (friend) * Venom the Cobra (good friend) * Allyssa the Hedgehog (friend) * Uwriyel Hurricane (friend; like a nephew) * Ira Elias (friend; like a nephew) * ((I would add more here for like Geneforce, but he's never met them in this new canon, so whoops)) Rivals * Decoda the Guinea Pig (rival; friend) Enemies * Ikari the Hedgehog (enemy) Trivia * Kane’s Tropican name, Kanye, was a joke nickname given to him by Rocky K. at first. It has since been confirmed that that is his name pronounced by someone who speaks Kokoumane. * Originally, Kane and Wrath were not going to be a couple, considering that he was initially labeled as Wrath’s godfather and Wrath does gain a biological daughter. However, the chemistry between the two only grew stronger as their adventures continued, and the godfather idea was dropped completely (also a result of developing Tropican religion further) to avoid the idea of an incestuous shotacon couple. While Kane’s title simply became “guardian,” this did not help his case for technically dating his adopted-nephew. Wrath was also aged up a whole 10 years before the coupling was official, in universe. Despite the potential taboos, this ending remains true to this day. * Kane is the only character to ever have encountered himself in a previous point in time. Because of this, he becomes himself as he was in the past, later splitting back into both tenses of himself when he returns to the future. Category:Characters